Luxray
Luxray (Japanese: レントラー Rentoraa) is an -type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Luxray resembles a fully-grown lion with a black and blue coat and a spiked mane. Black fur covers most of its body except the backs of its legs, midsection and some of its face. It has light-blue legs with three yellow rings on the front legs. On its rear is a spiked tuft of fur. Its tail ends in a golden star. It has red scleras and golden eyes. Behavior With eyes that glow in the dark, Luxray possesses the innate ability to see through solid surfaces; this allows it to easily track down its lost young or prey as well as detecting danger nearby. Gender differences Males have bigger manes than the females. Special abilities Luxray has the abilities Intimidate which halves the opponents attack when Luxray has just come out or an opponent switches a Pokémon or when it's the start of a battle. It can also possess Rivalry, which doubles Luxray's Attack when the opponent is the same gender, and halves Luxray's Attack if it is the opposite gender. Habitat Despite being a Sinnoh Pokemon, a lot of them mostly live in Kalos, especially in Lumiose City. Evolution Luxray evolves from Luxio as of level 30. Luxray is the final evolution of Shinx. Game info Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 5 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 9 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Smart|0}} 18 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 13 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|2}} 23 |[[Roar]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 28 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 42 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|2}} 35 |'Thunder Fang'|65|95|15|Electric|Physical|Smart|3}} 49 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 56 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Luxray had a few appearances in The Rise of Darkrai, as one of the Pokémon playing in the garden. Marble owns a Luxray as her partner. Sadly, it had lost its ability to use electric attacks right after it evolved. Marble's Luxray tried to stop a criminal, but Officer Jenny's Arcanine took care of the criminal when Luxray failed. Marble was about to pet Luxray to calm him down, but Luxray growled at her and ran off. But later, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Luxray, and it regained its ability to use electric attacks. The Gym Leader, Volkner has a Luxray that helped restore power. Later on, during Ash's final gym battle, it defeated Pikachu. However, it lost to Infernape after it activated Blaze. Clemont also owns a Luxray after it evolved from a Luxio. *Volkner's Luxray *Marble's Luxray *Damos' Luxray *Luxray (MS020) Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Pearl owns a Luxray. Trivia *Luxray has a very similar color scheme to Lucario. *The only part of it that stays the same in Luxray's evolutionary line (besides fur color) is its tail. Origin Due to it's slightly human-like features on it's head (face, ears) and lion-like appearance, Luxray maybe based on the Egyptian sphinx. The yellow and blue coloration on it's legs could be based on the yellow and blue coloration of the head-dresses pharaohs wore. The star at the end of it's tail is a reference to the constellation Leo. Etymology *Luxray is a combination of Lux (the latin word for "light") and ray (referring to x-ray vision). Gallery 405Luxray DP anime.png 405Luxray_XY_anime.png 405Luxray_XY_anime_2.png 405Luxray Dream.png 405Luxray Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 405Luxray Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 405Luxray Pokémon PokéPark.jpg Luxray-GO.png 405Luxray Pokémon HOME.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon